The present invention relates to a door closing mechanism for a pet crate,
Prior art pet crates have been designed so that the pet crate has an opening through which a pet may enter or exit the pet crate. The opening also has a door that can be traversed to an opened position or a closed position. In the opened position, the door is traversed away from the opening so that the pet can freely enter or exit the pet crate. In the closed position, the door is disposed so as to cover the opening and prevent the pet from entering or exiting the pet crate. Typically, these doors are secured to the closed position with a single lock. Unfortunately, these systems do not reinforce the entire door about its periphery.
Systems have been created in order to reinforce the periphery of the door so that the animal cannot bend an unreinforced portion of the door to escape. Unfortunately, these systems may have certain deficiencies that complicate operation of the door.
Accordingly, there is a need in. the art for an improved door closing mechanism.